1. Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that controls communication between a controller device configured to access a storage device having a file system format and a controlled device externally controllable by using a control protocol.
2. Related Art
Recently, contents are getting more and more varied. Some contents include application-like processing codes rather than simply playing media data such as video and sound. For example, web contents or broadcast contents may include description of application processing by a page description language or a script language, in addition to media data such as video and sound data.
Related art application processing description includes, for example, file read/write from/to a storage device attached to a content playing apparatus for executing the processing.
There are emerging needs to control recently evolving home network devices such as white goods, AV devices or toys equipped with a network interface. More specifically, it may be needed that content for displaying a winter scene while engaging a network-ready air conditioner to decrease the room temperature.
Several mechanisms have been proposed to provide such a “content operating in coordination with a network device”.
For example, JP-A 2004-341736 (KOKAI) proposes a mechanism where a description language called SMIL (Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language) is partially extended to describe coordinated operation between media such as video and a network device in order to control the device on a content playing apparatus in accordance with the description.